


The Remedy

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: "I probably have a long search ahead of me, and my eyes won’t be of any use if I don’t get enough rest. It has been two days since I was sent out to find the remedy, and I suspect that it will take me at least another two days before I find the remedy. I sincerely hope that Fynn doesn’t get sicker."A.k.a. Noni's search for the remedy, as told from his point of view
Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work is set between chapter 9 and during chapter 10 of 'Fynn Is Late', the previous work in this series. Enjoy! ^^

The moon shines through the leaves. The worries for Fynn make place for my admiration for nature’s beauty. Many people call me an optimist. Still, the worries aren’t completely gone. They’re constantly floating through my head, sometimes in the back and sometimes in the front. They’re like autumn leaves, whirling and fluttering around when the wind has a hold on them. Sometimes the wind dies down, and the leaves lay still on the ground. But when the wind starts to blow again, it takes the leaves with it and blows them all over the place. Yellow leaves, red leaves, orange leaves, and brown leaves.

As I am writing this, I look up at the leaves on the trees and bushes around me. They’re green and young – hopeful. Fynn is like one of those leaves. When the coldest season is over, she is the one to bring good news. She brings colour to the world by telling stories.

I can’t write about my sister without writing about my brothers. Ravenmortal isn’t like a raven, he’s more like a blackbird. He jumps around, curious about everything and everyone. There is a blackbird around my house who tries to get a little bit closer every time. When I see him – I can tell it’s a he by his black feathers, as opposed to the brown feathers females have – I sprinkle breadcrumbs in his direction. He cocks his head and looks at the crumbs from different angles while pecking at them. Raven looks at things from different perspectives, while simultaneously rambling about it. He tries to get a little bit closer to you every time by asking questions about you. He’s a curious boy who cares about you and wants to know everything about the people around him.

I could compare Suntomb to a weeping willow. Those trees seem to be weeping – hence the name – but who says they are? Of course, there are many stories about why a willow weeps. Sun with his grey cloak can seem sad, but just like a weeping willow’s leaves can have many different shades of green, he has many different emotions that seem sad, but aren’t necessarily sad. A weeping willow always gives me a sense of security. The long, hanging leaves seem to shield something, and when you go past the natural curtain, you’re surrounded by green and brown and it feels safe, you know? Once Sun has let you in, you know you can rely on him and he makes you feel safe. Also, when the wind blows through the delicate twigs of the tree, the leaves dance in a harmony of green shades. Sun likes to dance, although he won’t admit it unless you’ve seen him dance. When you tell him you like his dancing, he shines like the sun.

Now I read this back, I realise two things. One, I have written more about my brothers than about my sister. I haven’t ever thought about making these comparisons – it suddenly came to me. I’ve known my brothers longer than I’ve known Fynn and I still haven’t figured her out completely, whereas I know my brothers like the back of my hand. Fynn is an interesting person. Two, like the young leaves I compared her to, you don’t know what she will be like the next time you see her. The leaves have grown older when you look at them the next week. I’m visited by Fynn once in a month, and what she does when she’s not with me, I have no idea. Well, she tells stories about it, but they’re stories. I can’t know whether they’re real or not. Besides, I have no idea where she lives. She says she doesn’t live anywhere, but I can’t help but wonder where she spends her nights. She won’t say.

Speaking of Fynn, I should go to sleep. I probably have a long search ahead of me, and my eyes won’t be of any use if I don’t get enough rest. It has been two days since I was sent out to find the remedy, and I suspect that it will take me at least another two days before I find the remedy. I sincerely hope that Fynn doesn’t get sicker. I have to remind myself that I’m an optimist. Fynn will survive. She has gotten herself sick before, she can survive this. That is the only thought that keeps me going. I’m not too late.


End file.
